This invention relates to a system for delivering pressurized liquid to a head, and more particularly to such a system which permits fast and positive termination of liquid flow at the head while using a valve that is located remotely with respect to the head. Ink jet printing systems, as one exemplary use of the invention, have utilized print-heads having one or more orifices for expelling marking material under pressure toward a medium and marking the latter. These systems are exemplified by the devices disclosed in Sweet U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,275 assigned to the assignee of the present application, A. B. Dick Company, as well as by the devices disclosed in patents owned by others including Hertz U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,153. It is desirable in ink jet printing systems which use pressure to expel a stream or train of droplets to eliminate the drooling that occurs upon shutdown of the system. One approach used to do that includes locating a control valve closely adjacent to the print-head. The valve ordinarily must be of special design to meet the space and configuration requirements necessary for mounting it closely to the print-head. It has been found that the drooling at the print-head is caused essentially by the contraction of the elastic conduit between the print-head and the remotely located shut-off valve. An elastic conduit is ordinarily used to facilitate the positioning and movement of the print-head.